gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Girls
The New Directions Girls include Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Lauren, and Quinn . They are played by Lea Michele, Heather Morris, Jenna Ushkowitz, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Ashley Fink, and Dianna Agron. Info The "New Direction Girls" are simply just the girls in the New Directions. They are not a seperate club, but they often seperate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as Walking On Sunshine/Halo, Express Yourself, and Livin' On a Prayer/Start Me Up. The original 6 girls have been there since the beginning of glee club. Recently Lauren Zizes joined. Others have passed through in the past, including April Rhodes, Sunshine Corazon, and Holly Holiday. Kurt will occasionally be considered one of the New DIrections Girls, depending on the song their singing and what he's up to 02; Rachel Berry.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot 09; Mercedes Jones.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Joins in Pilot 03; Tina Cohen-Chang.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang': Joins in Pilot 05; Quinn Fabray.jpg|'Quinn Fabray': Joins in Showmance 10; Santana Lopez.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Joins in Showmance 11; Brittany Pierce.jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Joins in Showmance 1284;.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Joins in Special Education Former Members 124px-Lillianaddler.jpg|Lillian: Former Director (In the Past) 100px-AprilRhodes.png|April: Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken 100px-SueSeason2.jpg|Sue: Former Co-Director (Throwdown) 100px-EmmaSeason2.jpg|Emma: Former Director (Sectionals) 100px-438px-Dfasdfsdf.jpg|Sunshine: Episode: Audition 133px-Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|Holly: Former Director (The Substitute) chris-colfer1.jpg|Kurt (occasionally) List of Songs Sung "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves. ''From Vitamin D. Solos by Rachel and Mercedes and Quinn "Express Yourself" by ''Madonna. From The Power of Madonna. Solos by Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana. "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. (with Kurt.) From Theatricality. Solos by Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes. "Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer" by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. in episode Never Been Kissed. Solos by Rachel, Tina, Santana,Mercedes and Quinn "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" by Traditional. From Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Not performed in an episode. Solos by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel. "Get It Right by'' Rachel Berry''.in episode Original Songs. Solos by Rachel with Tina and Brittany Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Trivia *The first three members auditioned seperately and joined on Pilot *The second three members auditioned together and joined on Showmance *Of the third three members to join only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members, with the exception of Tina, has been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *4/6 of the girls in Season 1 had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In "Hell-O", Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resistsed (see Finchel). In "The Power of Madonna" Finn had sex with Santana. In one episode Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. *All current members of the group has had a romantic relationship with a guy from Glee: **Rachel with Puck and Finn **Santana with Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam **Brittany with Puck, Finn, Artie, and Kurt **Quinn with Puck, Finn, and Sam (But it is hinted that all glee boys, with the exception of Kurt have a crush on Quinn.) **Mercedes with Puck (and she had a crush on Kurt)Puck **Lauren with Puck **Tina with Artie and Mike Category:Female Characters Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Naya Rivera Category:Dianna Agron Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Heather Morris Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Ashley Fink